Aincrad at War
by The guy with the hat
Summary: The stories we tell of Aincrad are typically about great heroes. Fantastical deeds and black swordsmen. But what of those you've never heard of? The ones who didn't get a happy ending? Heroes have little use here. This is Aincrad. And here, you'll die like a dog for no good reason.


"Never think that war, no matter how necessary, nor how justified, is not a crime."

-Ernest Hemingway

* * *

 _The walls in the room are made from emotionless concrete. The air is dusty, the light hanging from the ceiling is dim, and it seems that anything trapped inside the room would almost be choked to death. This is an interrogation room, the kind one would expect to see a criminal questioned in. Situated in the center of the room is a plain steel table, with two equally plain chairs. On one side sits a man in a black suit with a simple crew cut and glasses. This man, who hasn't given his name and doesn't intend to do so, represents the newly formed Federal Bureau of Virtual Affairs. Established during the "Aincrad Incident", they have been tasked with policing and investigating anything related to VR that takes place on American soil or effects American citizens. From the briefcase that he brought with him, he's pulled out a large stack of papers in a generic envelope. He also has a notepad for writing down the answers to questions directed at the teenager sitting across from him. The teen is a boy, nineteen years old with blond, unkempt hair and brown eyes. His attire is far less formal, a simple gray jacket with a company logo across the chest and dark jeans. Contrary to the expressionless face of the agent, the boy looks somewhat bored, but there is also an air of anxiety and dread emanating from him. His fingers quickly rap on the table, his foot taps in place below. The coffee is terrible, but he's on his fourth cup. He's growing impatient, but after a long wait, the agent acknowledges his presence and speaks._

" _What is your name?"_

" _Simon. Simon Tabernacle."_

" _Age?"_

" _Nineteen."_

" _How old were you when you first started playing "Sword Art Online"?"_

" _Seventeen."_

 _The agent jots all of the information down on his notepad, and then clears his throat and explains his main order of business._

" _Mr. Tabernacle, you've been called here today to give a detailed account on the experience you had while trapped inside the virtual world by the late Kayaba Akihiko. The FBVA is compiling a detailed report and we want to hear all sides of it. You are one of roughly two hundred other Americans who were able to obtain a copy of Sword Art Online. They have all been questioned to some extent, but the Bureau has taken explicit interest in you due to the somewhat unique events that happened to you inside the game. Especially those pertaining to the "Red War"."_

 _Simon looks up from the table and makes eye contact with the agent. His emotion intensifies._

" _I don't want to talk about it."_

" _Sir it would be very valuable if you could give me more-"_

 _Simon violently sits forward and leans in towards the agent._

" _Let me ask you something Mister "I don't have a surname". Have you ever watched someone you loved die? You ever listen to them beg for their life before an axe cleaves their skull in half? Does that sound like something you'd like to chat about? I don't want to fucking talk about it."_

" _I understand that Mr. Tabernacle, but I need you to cooperate. We've interviewed hundreds of people and we barely even grasp what SAO even was. This so called "War" of yours is why we have take an interest in you. Of those two hundred people, only 21 of them served in the war. 12 of them served in the Coalition, the other 9 served in the Pact. You're one of only four who survived the conflict, and the other three won't say anything."_

 _Simon stares at the ground, thinking. After a few moments, he turns back to the agent._

" _Go."_

" _What was your in-game name?"_

" _«Erasmus»"_

" _When did you enlist?"_

" _January 19th, 2023"_

" _I realize there was a lack of formality with it, but could you please give me something along the lines of a service record?"_

" _I was mustered at Ronbaru, 27th Floor by Captain Ryder for the 2nd Ronbaru Armored Halberdiers. After basic, I was given the rank of corporal following the Battle of Invicta Heights, and I was decorated with the Liberators Medal and a Medal of Courage for valorous service during the 59th Floor Campaign. I was honorably discharged with the same rank."_

 _The agent finishes writing shortly after Simon stops. "Alright." he says. "Could you give me some background as to what happened prior to this?"_

* * *

December 17th, 2022

Floor 3

Day 41

 _drip...drip...drip_

The sound of falling water on stone serves as the only break from the deafening silence in this dank cavern. A black abyss lies in front of me, with dim torches hung at irregular intervals serving as the only guide. I scan the the darkness, utilizing my «Reveal» skill to search for any movement. Watching intensely, the corridor is still as a corpse. I take my hand off my broadsword and stand up.

"We're good."

I turn around and see a group of three rising from a crouch and also relaxing their weapons. Leading them is an imposing guy around my age with thick black hair and a stone face. He walks up to meet me. «Jackson» hovers in bold white letters over his head.

"You sure about that Si? A party came through here a few days ago and according to them we should be knee deep in something by now."

"They said that huh? Was that before or after you paid them three grand for that info?"

A quiet chuckle rises from the group behind him. He simply smiles and softly punches me in the shoulder.

"At any rate, keep in front of us. Don't need any surprises sneaking up and bitin' us in the ass."

He rejoins the other two guys tagging along and we continue onward down the corridor.

" _«Jackson's» real name was Travis. We went to school together, we both camped out for the game. He was, at least in my mind, the epitome of a great high school student. Smart, good grades, star of the football team, all the girls he wanted. You know, the guy every schmuck at school wants to be. Had a real stern demeanor to him in serious situations, but he still could lighten up. He was also a natural leader, and someone who knew how to keep people together and make the right calls. When we needed guidance, he was the first one we looked to for it."_

As we reach the end of the corridor, we find ourselves in a large open room with two other openings leading down more dimly lit hallways. Whoever designed this place is an asshole.

"Well bossman." says one of the mercs with us. "What does your intel say about this?"

«Jackson» comes up and goes in front of me. He stands there staring at the multiple paths in deep thought.

"Well" he says. "Maybe we should try the-"

Before he finishes a loud roar comes from the hallway to our immediate right. We draw our weapons and drop into fighting stances. The sound of rapid and heavy footsteps grows and we prepare ourselves for whatever is coming. Out of the blackness, an armored lizard standing as tall as a man, scimitar in hand sprints out in front of us. A throwing knife follows him out of the corridor, and lodges itself deeply in his back. He cries out in pain and grabs at his back. Another knife whizzes out, this one getting stuck in the back of his head. His screams stop, and his body lights up and explodes into death dust. Our weapons slowly return to their sheathes, our faces still wrapped in confusion. Another set of footsteps comes down the same hallway, these ones lighter and slower than the last. More than one set.

"Gotcha bitch!" a boys voice echoes down the hallway. «Jackson» tilts his head.

"Frank? That you?" he calls out.

"Only if that's your dumb ass, Travis!" the voice replies.

We come around the corner and we're greeted by an exceptionally cheery looking , blond haired guy my age with an equally exceptionally tough looking girl behind him. «Cicero» is the name his health-bar gives. He shifts his look from Travis and over to me.

"You got Si using that wonky ass detective vision he's got? Why'd you waste your points on that anyways"

"So I don't bump into shit when I'm wandering in the dark. You should try it sometime."

He lets out a laugh and slaps me on the the shoulder.

"« _Cicero_ », _or_ _Franklin, was my best friend. We grew up next to each other, rarely spent a day apart. Real chill guy, didn't have a whole lot of patience for what some folks would call responsibilities. His grades weren't the best, but he always had a way of making the people around him laugh. We all took the SAO thing hard, but he stayed strong through the whole thing, even when it seemed like he was about to give up and die like the rest of us."_

The girl behind him's stern demeanor tells me that she's growing impatient.

"If you guys are done can we please get the fuck back to it?" she interjects.

Franklin gives a giggle.

"C'mon Maria. We're just having a bit of fun."

"Yeah? And I wanna eat tonight. So lets find the treasure, get out of this dungeon, and be done with this Raiders of the Lost Ark shit."

"Jesus, OK!" Franklin turns to face Travis, and looks back at her. "You've got a real attitude problem you know that?"

" _Maria had been friends with Travis, Franklin, and I for a few months prior. She had been new to our school, and she had difficulties fitting in. She had no friends whatsoever, so we stuck with her. She could be a real bitch, but once you got to know her she was a great friend. Always there for us. She was a strong girl, but she took the situation harder than any of us. She cried so much in those first few weeks."_

Travis looks through a map procured from his inventory. The map is crudely hand-drawn indicating that it was made by another player as opposed to being a game item. That must be what Travis dropped all that col on. Travis raises his head and looks towards the three different corridors lying in front of us.

"According to this map, the treasure room should be down that hallway." He points at the rightmost hallway of the three. He puts the map back into his inventory, and we continue our journey.

This corridor is no different from the last. Without my «Reveal» skill I wouldn't see shit, which in turn would spell doom for the rest of us too. Franklin walks alongside me.

"Hey Si?" he asks.

"Sup?"

"You think we're really gonna make it out of this?"

If I wasn't so focused on scanning ahead I would have turned to look at him.

"I don't know. Do you?"

"To be honest Si, no I don't."

This forces my eyes away.

"What makes you think that?"

"Think about it Si. All the people who've died. You've seen the wall in Starting City. All of those names are real people. And we've only been here for a little more than a month. Sure we made progress, but at what cost? If I was a betting man, I'd bet people like you and me don't have much time left. Don't get me wrong, I think that someday they'll break out of here. But not before a lot of people like you and me are dead. That task of getting out is for amazing individuals. Ain't nothing amazing about either of us Si."

"Frank, shut up. I'll be damned if I let this kill me. You and me are gonna get out of this. We're gonna get out this, and when we do we're gonna do all the shit we've ever wanted to do."

Frank gives me an uncertain smile.

"If that means I get to fuck Jennifer Goldstein in 4th period English, then maybe we will."

I smile and glance back ahead. As I do, I see something off in the distance. Movement.

"Everyone stop."

Everyone stops dead in their tracks.

"What is it?" Travis asks.

"Something's down there."

"What is it?"

"I don't know, but it's the size of a human, and it's coming towards us."

We draw our weapons, and continue down the hallway slowly. We can hear footsteps now. Loud and heavy. They continue to approach us, until a red light comes into view. No, not a light. Eyes. Glowing red eyes. A chill runs down my back. We stop in anticipation to whatever is coming. One of the mercs with us comes to front of the group, his spear gleaming dimly from the surrounding torches. Out of the darkness, comes a massive hair leg. The leg of a bull. It's partner emerges too, and the torso connected to it comes into view as well. It's the torso of a human. My knowledge of mythology has already pieced it together, as the large and muscular abs rise up to the large and snarling head of a bull. Before us, a Minotaur stands several feet higher than us, carrying a large axe in its hand. It lets out a terrifying roar that rattles my armor and shakes my insides. We stand still, paralyzed from fear. No one makes a sound, until the Minotaur raises its mighty axe over its head, and brings it down. The merc in front snaps out of his daze, but it's too late. The blade cuts through his helmet and splits him straight down the middle. His mouth moves, and faint and garbled sound comes out, but nothing audible before he glows and explodes. He's dead. We all come back from the shock, and we bring our weapons to the fore in a desperate effort to defend ourselves. The Minotaur brings his axe around again, chopping downwards towards our group. We all dive, narrowly avoiding the powerful swing. Travis takes hold of his greatsword and charges forward before the beast can recover. He swings and buries the blade deep into the monsters shin. It lets out a howl of pain, and kicks Travis, sending him flying into the wall behind him. We all follow up, attempting to get around the beast.

"Si! Take the left side! Frank! You and the merc take the right!" Maria barks out

We don't question it. We charge forward as the Minotaur swings its blade, this time in a horizontal swing that forces us to either duck or jump. Me, Maria, and Frank manage, but the merc isn't so lucky, as the axe-head takes his leg off. He screams out, holding onto the stump where his leg used to be. The Minotaur brings its hoof down on him, killing him. Maria runs up the wall and jumps out towards the Minotaur. She slashes his arm, while me and Franklin attack it from its blindside. Travis has recovered, and he comes back around. The beast lets out another roar, and quickly kicks us all away like we're toys. The wind is knocked out of me as I hit the granite. I look up to see Maria blocking the mighty blows with her sword, buckling with every successive blow. The Minotaur increases his rate of attack, and blow after blow takes Maria down to her knee. I get up and start to run towards her. The Minotaur throws all of his strength into a single chop, breaking her sword and taking her arm off. Franklin moves in to protect her, but the Minotaur brings his weapon around and slashes him across the chest, putting him on the ground. Maria looks back at me. I've never seen a more frightened look on her face. The axe drops.

"MARIA!"

Her death dust fills the air like fireflies. I'm trying to speak. I can't get myself to talk. I'm brought back by the sound of Travis yelling.

"SI!"

My head snaps towards him.

"TAKE FRANK INTO THE TREASURE ROOM! I'LL HANDLE IT!"

Tears are streaming down his face.

"TRAVIS I CA-"

"GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE!"

I bring myself up to my feet and run over to Franklin. He's quiet and looking up at the ceiling, but he's alive. I grab him and throw him over my shoulder in a fireman's carry. Travis is exchanging attacks and blocks with the monster, as me and Frank run past them in a frantic scramble for the treasure room. Can barely see through the water in my eyes. The sound of metal on metal constantly fills my ears.

Then...a soft explosion.

"AHHHHHH!" I cry out in anguish.

I throw myself into the treasure room. A column of blue light streams down the center of the room, illuminating my surroundings. I take Franklin off my back and rest him down on a step leading up to the blue light. He's bleeding. His health is dropping steadily.

"Si?"

"What is it Frank?"

"I feel like a dick for saying it...but I told you so." a racking cough follows his words. I feel around my pouch. No potions. My heart sinks.

"Don't say that Frank. Don't fucking say that. You're fine. The bleeding will stop any second now."

"Si. Come closer."

I lean in towards him, bring my ear closer to hear him.

"Get through this, okay? Fuck shit up for me man." He lets out a raspy laugh.

He begins to light up, until he's enveloped in light. His mouth moves once more.

"...I love you man."

He disappears in my arms. I watch helplessly as his dust drifts away. I break out sobbing. Tears stream down my face.

"...what is this?...WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!"

My tears are interrupted by the sound of those terrible footsteps behind me.

I grab my sword and raise myself to my feet. I wipe my eyes, an intense hatred burning within them. I turn to see the monster, a proud grin on its face. My body slowly falls into a fighting stance. The creature makes no time in bring down the axe. But I dodge and then slash down on its arm. It grabs at its new wound, as I jump up and bring my blade down upon his left arm. I let out a vicious yell as my sword severs muscle and tissue. My sword cleaves down to the bone, making the creature recoil in pain. It struggles to swing its axe. Its now slow and clumsy attack is easily dodged. I go for his shin again. This time, my sword cuts his shin clean, severing his foot from his leg. He goes down to a knee, and attempts to grab me. I slice his fingers off, and with his axe still stuck in the ground, I sever the hand connected to it. I've lost control. Only instinct pushes me forward. The monster cannot even cry out, its weak and labored breath echoing throughout the room. I run up its arm and grab onto its horns. With my foot on his nape, I reverse my sword and drive it down. The steel point punches through his skull, and I don't stop until the hilt refuses to let me go further. I withdraw my blade and jump off. He feels around the top of his head, and he lights up. He explodes. Covered in cuts and bruises, I stand here exhausted. A tune plays in my ear, as a notification bar pops up telling me that I've cleared the dungeon. I blindly hit the confirm button, and the notification tells me that I've collected the treasure.

The world darkens, and I can feel myself falling backwards. I black out.


End file.
